E Malama (episode)
E Malama (To Protect) is the 16th episode of Season 1 in the remake of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When a witness goes missing, H-50 are tasked with tracking her down and saving her so that she can testify in the murder trial of a drug dealer while Danny does his own investigating when Rachel and Grace become victims of a carjacking. Plot Hawaii Five-0 are tasked with finding Julie Masters, the key witness against Aaron Brenner, the head of a drug cartel. The team head to the safehouse, only to find all the marshals and HPD guards assigned to protect Masters dead and Masters herself gone. With time of the essence, Steve McGarrett and Chin Ho Kelly head through the jungle to find Masters while Kono Kalakaua] does some research into the team of assassins. Meanwhile Danny Williams is dealing with the carjacking of his ex-wife Rachel Edwards and young daughter, Grace Williams. Due to the fact that they were using the car of Rachel's husband, Stan Edwards, and that this car was found not long afterwards Danny suspects this was an attempt to scare Stan. When questioning Rachel she denies that Stan is in trouble. However, when Danny drives Rachel and Grace home he discovers that her house has been broken into. Again nothing was stolen but the house has been searched, in particular Stan's office, solidifying Danny's suspicions. He tells Rachel and Grace to take a hotel and plans to confront Stan. In the jungle, Steve and Chin successfully kill and subdue the assassins which are hunting Julie and escort her to the courthouse while Kono stops stops the "cleaner" who is posing as one of Brenner's defense lawyers. To the surprise and shock of Brenner, Julie makes it just in time and begins to testify. In the meantime, Danny confronts Stan who denies being in trouble but eventually confesses that he has tapes incriminating housing commissioner Bruce Hoffman of corruption. An enraged Danny confronts Hoffman and tells him to back off or Danny will expose the tapes to the press, ultimately ending Hoffman's career. He tells Rachel later that Stan was not at fault for what happened. Quotes Danny Williams: Chin Ho Kelly? Chin Ho Kelly: Yo. Danny Williams: That is without a doubt the greatest thing I've ever tasted in my life. It should be illegal, it's so good. What the hell is it? Chin Ho Kelly: Coco puffs. Liliha Bakery sells like 7,000 of these a day. Danny Williams: It's genius. It's amazing. What is it? Butter, cream, chocolate, little more butter? You know, I always thought that I wanted my last meal to be my mother's lasagna, but that is out. It's out. No more, I want this. I want no dessert, I want no appetizer, just a big box of these. (licks his fingers) Chin Ho Kelly: Wasn't that the mother of your child? Danny Williams: You know what the greatest invention of all time is? Chin Ho Kelly: What? Danny Williams: It's the Ignore button. You know, I have theory that whoever invented the modern cellular phone also had an ex-wife. Julie Masters: Why aren't you coming with us? Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna hunt down the guys that have been trying to hurt you. Chin Ho Kelly: ''(to Julie Masters about Steve McGarrett)'' Some guys, they're just born without a fear gene. Danny Williams: Why don't you go inside and pack a bag for you and Grace? Rachel Edwards: What? Where would? Danny Williams: I want you to go to a hotel for a couple of days until I figure out what is going on here. Rachel Edwards: Stan will be home in an hour and we'll figure out what we're going to do from here. Danny Williams: Okay, Stan does not get to make decisions regarding the safety of my daughter. So she can go to the Hilton with you or she can come on what is affectionately known as a ride-along with her father. Okay? Rachel Edwards: I'll pack. Steve McGarrett: (In the jungle setting up a trap for the bad guys and whispering on the sat phone) Danny. Are Grace and Rachel okay? Danny Williams: Yeah, they are safe, but I am sick. I'm in the middle of a panic attack, okay? This little incident just shaved five years off of my life. (huffs) What's up with the witness? You find her yet? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, but don't worry about that. You stay with your family. Don't come out here. Danny Williams: Okay, I'm not. I'm actually on my way to the airport. Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about, airport? Why, are you going someplace? Danny Williams: Well, Stan - Stan comes home and ah, I'm gonna offer him a lift home. Steve McGarrett: (Grunting as the log for the trap slips and he continues to hold the log to be used in the trap up in the air) Danny, what are you doing? Danny Williams: I'm not doing anything. Steve McGarrett: Listen, okay? (switches phone to his other ear and shoulder, gasps, and using both hands tights his hold on the vine holding the log up) I may not be able to see you, okay? But I can hear you. And you have a tone. Danny Williams: I don't have a tone. I don't have a tone. Steve McGarrett: (holding the phone in his hand again) Okay, you say I have a face. You, my friend, you have a tone, okay? And it's a tone that says I'm gonna hit somebody. Now, what's going on? Danny Williams: Okay, I think that Stan - In fact, I know that Stan has something to do with what happened with Rachel and Grace. Steve McGarrett: Okay. Is that based in anything other than the fact that you hate the man? Danny Williams: Yes, it is, okay? They stole his car. They got his car, not hers, okay? And they returned it in an hour and they didn't take anything. All right? The house was broken into, ransacked, and just like the car, they took nothing, okay? Does that sound normal to you? All right, my daughter sleeps in that house, okay? And if Stan has anything to do with that, I'm going to encourage him to tell me what he knows. Steve McGarrett: Okay, listen to me, all right? I get that you're pissed, all right? I can hear that. But whatever you do, do not touch him, okay? Do not touch him. Danny Williams: Yeah, I understand. But you gotta understand that I'm a father, all right? And this is my daughter we're talking about. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, you're also a cop with a gun, okay? And when those worlds cross, it gets messy, Danny. Danny Williams: Yeah, well, I'm not the one who crossed them. Just don't worry about me, please. I will handle it. Just get your witness to court, okay? Steve McGarrett: No, hey, hey, hey, Danny? Danny? (connection gone) Danny Williams: You know, Stan, when I had a daughter, I knew that there were certain things I was gonna have to deal with. Texting, an obscene clothing budget. A stroke-inducing cell phone bill regardless of the plan that I chose. But I'll tell you, there is one thing that did not make the list, okay? Carjacking. Carjacking did not make the list of things that I thought that I would encounter with my 8-year-old daughter. Danny Williams: You're the housing commissioner right? Bruce Hoffman: Bruce Hoffman. (Danny grabs him and forcibly pushes him out of the restaurant dining room and into the kitchen) Man in the Kitchen: Hey. Danny Williams: (speaking to the people in the kitchen) I'm gonna need this room. Come on. Hey, come on, come on, come on. Go ahead. Come on, out, out. (everyone leaves the room but Danny and the commissioner) (People in the dining room looking in the kitchen door windows from their seats.) Danny Williams: I'm Detective Danny Williams. I'm also the father of that little girl that was in the Mercedes that you had carjacked this morning, sending a message to Stan Edwards. I have the tapes now. He doesn't have them anymore. I'm gonna ask you a question. What do you think would happen if those tapes got out, huh? Bruce Hoffman: Look, look, I... I don't know anything about what you're talking about, detective. (Danny grabs the commissioner by the lapels and shoves him against a stand of kitchen ware - slamming his badge against the commissioner's forehead) Danny Williams: Williams... Williams. You can get my badge number off your forehead. I have those tapes and I will expose you. And if you ever, ever put a gun in the same zip code as my daughter, I swear to God, I will kill you. You understand? (Bruce Hoffman nods) Danny Williams: Yeah... Bruce Hoffman: Yes Danny Williams: Good. (Danny walks out of the kitchen into the dining room where everyone is watching him as he leaves.) Notes * Danny Williams's HPD badge number is 7576. * Steve McGarrett changed his shirt in-between the house & forest scene. Presumably to blend in with his bullit-proof camo. As he went from a navy t-shirt to a tan t-shirt. * Steve McGarrett demonstrates in-depth knowledge at first-aid, and is able to not only identify a collapsed lung, but help re-inflate it using the right objects from with-in a forest until they could be sent to a hospital. * Steve pulls from the box in the back of his truck - camo tactical vest to replace his black one, backpack, water, MREs, GPS and satellite phones. * Julie Masters is shown giving her heels to Steve, but is seen wearing slip-ons later. * Rachel and Stan live at 4347 Summer Street, Kuliouou * Rachel's husband Stan Edwards is introduced Death Count * 3 dead cops (incl. 1 US Marshall) * 1 dead assassins. * 3 Dead witnesses (Pictured) Trivia *In a deleted scene available on the Region 2 DVD, Danny is seen threatening Stan, stating, "I'm telling you that if you ever put her in any kind of danger again, you are gonna find out that the scariest criminal in the world is a cop who doesn't care anymore". |} |- |Julie Masters |Mariana Klaveno |A witness on the run from assassins who were hired by Aaron Brenner. |- |D.A. Roberts |Michaela McManus |A District Attorney. |- |Aaron Brenner |Robert Prescott |The leader of an infamous drug cartel. |- |Frank Moore |David Brainard |United States Marshall. |- |Kitson |Steve Chapman |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Brenner's Attorney |Michael Green |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Bruce Hoffman |Barry W. Levy |A housing commissioner. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 1 (2010)